The Armchair
by lameninja
Summary: Izaya's had enough of Shizuo's old armchair - A bit of Shizaya fluff for you to enjoy  It's gay so watch out.


**Hey guys! Decided it was high time to reignite my poor neglected account.**  
><strong>This was written for a friend, but I thought I'd throw it on here and see what you guys think.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>In Shizu-chan'sliving room there is an armchair.<br>An old moth-eaten armchair that looks like it'd break if anyone dared to sit on it. Shizu-chan's reasoning for keeping that thing? "It won't matter if I chuck it out of the window or something."  
>I know, right. What the fuck?<br>I've tried repeatedly to get him to chuck it into a skip or something and I'll get him a newer, fancier one, but does that work?  
>Hell no.<br>So whenever I come over to visit, I end up sprawling out on the deliciously comfy couch and Shizu-chan _always_ ends up sitting on that grotty old armchair. I mean, come on, he could just ask me to _move_ or something. I don't mind sharing the sofa with him! In fact, I _endorse _it! It means I can snuggle up to him or something.  
>But then he always complains I'm trying to get into his pants.<br>Hmph.  
>Always thinks I'm after one thing.<br>Silly Shizu-chan. I'm after more than one thing. There's plenty on my list. Cuddles, kisses, food, warmth, attention…oh yeah, of _course_ sex is on the list! But, you know, it's not _all_ I'm interested in. _Gawd._

Anyway, it was a typical Friday afternoon and we were in our usual spots, me on the couch, hugging a throw pillow to my chest, and Shizu-chan on that stupid armchair, both of us staring blankly at the TV. That was the problem about daytime television. It was always so crap. Most likely because it's directed at people who have no jobs or too much free time on their hands, meaning they have more time to _understand_ this rubbish.  
>After what, in my books, is far too long, I twisted myself around to look over at Shizu-chan, my eyes narrowed slightly as I tried to read his expression...wow, it actually seemed like he was trying to soak in the nonsensical bullshit coming from the television. Was he really that bored?<br>I continued to watch him for a good minute or so before he finally met my gaze, a questioning glance quickly morphing into a cold glare.  
>'How long have you been staring at me, louse?' he grunted.<br>I mimicked his expression and voice, trying to spark if not a small amount of annoyance. He was far too easy and fun to wind up, honestly. 'Long enough. Seriously, are you going to just sit there all afternoon or are you going to pay me some attention?'

He grunted, amber eyes focusing back on the blaring screen, his apathy causing me to puff up my cheeks, stubborn and sore from the lack of attention I was getting.  
>I could've just threatened to leave, but that protozoan would've just feigned that he couldn't care less and continue letting himself get hypnotised by the television.<br>Eventually, I reached over to grab the masking tape covered remote control, slammed it on the arm of the sofa a couple of times before pressing the big red button at the top, the TV screen going black, leaving the room chillingly silent.

That is until Shizu-chan retaliated. 'What the fuck, Izaya? I was watching that!'  
>I pulled myself off the sofa and stepped across the room towards him, firmly placing both of my hands on the arms of that old chair. 'Yeah, well, I think that's enough sitting around and doing nothing for one day,' I muttered, sliding down, both my thighs on either side of his, one hand moving up to rest on the back of his head, threading his messy sandy blond hair.<br>'Fucking louse, is this all you're interested in?' Shizu-chan snarled, baring his teeth at me, obviously trying to look ferocious, but it was water on a duck's feathers. That look would never be able to bother me.  
>'Not so, Shizu-chan. I just feel like we could be doing much more interesting things rather than watching some crap show.' My hand moved down slightly, fingers tracing over his jaw. 'Interesting things such as you giving me some atten-'<p>

Creak.

'...Izaya, what was that?'  
>Creaaaaaaak.<br>'Why don't you tell me? I don't know!'

Creaaaaaaaaaaak.

Snap!

It happened pretty quickly. On instinct, I grabbed on tight to Shizu-chan, clutching his shirt with my free hand. The next thing I knew, we were on the floor, that old armchair in pieces around us.  
>We paused for a few moments, surveying the damage. Whilst I looked back at Shizu-chan, unable to hold in a snigger, he began to growl at me. Again.<br>'You did that on purpose!' He jabbed an accusing finger into my chest.  
>'Me? Why would I?'<br>'Admit it! You've always hated this chair and you knew it wouldn't hold both of us!'  
>'Well why didn't you push me off straight away?'<p>

The bickering continued for a while with both of us throwing the blame on the other, Shizu-chan going on about the memories of the chair, me claiming there were probably _real _fleas living inside it and soon, Shizu-chan hung his head, pressing it against my chest, giving a sigh of defeat. '...whatever...it's only a chair.'  
>I couldn't help but grin at that statement. Finally! He'd seen the light!<br>Wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders, I shifted further into his lap, resting my nose in his hair. 'We'll get an even better one. One than can actually carry both of us.'  
>'...You mean you.'<br>I tilted my head to the side. 'What do you mean?'  
>'I know you. You're the one who's going to choose it, pay for it and decide where it's going to go and then you'll claim it all for yourself.'<br>I laughed. 'Damn, you saw right through me!'  
>More bickering followed before we eventually got to our feet and started clearing up the remains of that stupid old armchair.<br>Thankfully the furniture store was closed for the day, meaning I got plenty of cuddles whilst sharing the comfy sofa with Shizu-chan, and I most certainly wasn't going to complain about that.  
>And the TV remained off too.<br>Aaah, it's so good when I get my own way~

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it wasn't too OOC _ these two are very hard to write. Their personalities are just...so complex. Still, I tried my best. Hope it wasn't too terrible!<br>Feel free to leave a review!  
>Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
